zirras_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
Tremors
"The only thing you can do is pray it does not find you." Biology The Tremor is known for it's impenetrable skin and monstrous nature. No element or teeth or claws can break it's hide, which is why it is so threatening to the dragons. The dragons have not discovered a way to defeat it, and even the Adalisks of old struggled to fight it. HORNS: The horns are red at babyhood, and turn black at adulthood. The horns are meant for ramming into an opponent and causing a puncture wound, weakening it in escape or battle. EYES: The Tremors eyes are red with a white slit in the middle. Their eye can see infrared movement, which is how they find their prey at night. HIDE: The Tremors hide is hard and impenetrable by most elements. None of the dragons elements or claws can break through it, which is why it is near impossible to defeat. TEETH: The teeth of the Tremor is one of the strongest matter and is the only other thing that can puncture another Tremors skin. Tremors have been hunted for their teeth and bones for weapons and armor. So far however, only the Dragon Hunters have been able to accomplish such a feat. BONES: The Tremor bones are the strongest matter known to dragonkind, and have been used as armor for the most elite soldiers in the Dragon Army. They are a pale gold color and require a special kind of fire to melt down.. Behavior The behavior of the Tremor from babyhood to adulthood is one of it's most iconic thing and is told in bedtime stories often. The baby Tremor is very passive, mellow and even loving. It won't kill, but rather lick up the chewed meat it's mother provides for it to eat. It is very vulnerable and curious at its young age, which is why the mother is very protective and stern with it. As the Tremor grows older, it becomes more and more vicious until it is the full-fledged monster at adulthood. The adult Tremor is a merciless creature, who will kill for food, territory, or mating rights. They are lone creatures who only come together for breeding. They will fight and kill another Tremor they come across otherwise. The mother Tremor takes care of it's young until it can hunt and kill for itself. She then has no business with it, and will leave hurriedly before she gets the desire to kill it. History The Tremor was one of the first predators to live on the planet in the beginning. It thrives strong and true because of it's tough skin and powerful teeth. The only dragon recorded to have ever defeated this creature before was the soldier Frillisean. The Adalisks of old were able to fight against it, but rarely kill it. This super predator has been used against the dragons for many years by dark kings and evil rulers for death sentences and gladiator battles. The Tremor may be strong, but it is very vulnerable to hypnotism, which is it's weakness and how the dark ones were able to control them. But after the defeat of the dark ones, they have since lived in the forests, undisturbed and avoided by many. Trivia * The Tremor got its name by an old philosopher, who named it that by describing the dreadful feeling he'd get when the ground shook as it walked, announcing it's presence. * Although it has no arms, the Tremor is very coordinated. When it gets up to a full run, almost no object can stop it, and with its tough skin, trees are easily bashed aside. * Its colors vary by different shades of yellows, oranges, and reds. Category:Tremors Category:Species